Que hago en el cuerpo de Katniss Everdeen
by ale1dulce
Summary: Brithgel una gran tributo hace una supuesta apuesta con su amiga y su madre, sobre si estuviera en el lugar de Katniss Everdeen, ella no le rompería el corazón a Peeta, ignoraría a Gale y seria el perfecto símbolo de la rebelión y evitaría muertes... Pero sorpresa la madre de su amiga es una vidente y la envía al cuerpo de Katniss justo en el final del primer libro.
1. Chapter 1

Que hago en el cuerpo de Katniss Everdeen.

1\. Que hago en el cuerpo de Katniss Everdeen.

Mi nombre es Brithgel y les contare mi historia de cómo rayos termine en el cuerpo de mi personaje favorito Katniss Everdeen.

Todo comenzó en invierno cuando fui al cine con mi mejor amiga, Maia. Fuimos a ver la película de juegos del destino para festejar que Jennifer gano el Oscar a mejor actriz, al llegar a su casa después de ver la película me quede a dormir en su ella, o al menos ese era el plan. Estábamos bromeando sobre qué haríamos si estuviéramos en el papel de Katniss. Ella decía que hubiera escogido a Gale, pero yo en cambio tenia completamente en claro que escogería a Peeta.

Era media noche y se fue la luz, la madre de Maia que es vidente o algo así; me pidió que consiguiera unas velas del segundo cajón de la cocina, ya que era invitada de ella, le respondí amablemente y fui a la cocina para tomar las velas. El mueble que me había dicho estaba muy alto y decidí tomar una vela negra del primer cajón. La encendí y fui al cuarto de Maia a seguir platicando. Ella comenzó a bromear de nuevo.

-No, enserio. Si estuvieras en el momento del tren donde esa perra le rompe el corazón a Peeta porque todo era una actuación, lo arruinarías todo y terminarías muerta en tus segundos juegos y seguirías peleada con Peeta y arruinarías la historia.

-Claro que no, de hecho yo arreglaría todo. Sería un perfecto símbolo de la revolución, y te aseguro que ignoraría a Gale y Peeta seria mío y yo suya incluso antes de llegar al capitolio en la gira de la victoria.

-Oh, ¿enserio? ¿Si en este momento estuvieras en el tren rumbo al distrito doce crees que lo lograrías?

-Claro – respondí. Segura de mi misma.

-Sí, aja.

Apareció la madre de Maia dando pasos silenciosos- Querida. ¿Estás dispuesta a apostar?

-Madre no. Por favor no lo hagas – Le pidió Maia, repentinamente seria, lo cual era muy raro en ella.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte un poco confundida.

-Vamos, no le pasará nada y ella ama a Peeta. – le dijo conciliadoramente y luego me miró a mi – Escucha, Brithgel ¿ves esa vela negra en tu mano?

-sí.

-Bien. si pudieras estar en el cuerpo de Katniss cambiarias las cosas ¿cierto?

-Claro ¿es esto una apuesta?- pregunté burlándome internamente.

-Claro.

-Bri, no lo hagas. No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo- intervino Maia casi rogándome.

-Solo es un juego, hija. ¿Aceptas? - me ofreció la mano

-Claro- le di mi mano. Sellando el trato.

La vela comenzó a brillar intensamente en mi otra mano. Tanto que la solté, pero en vez de quemar la sabana sobre la que cayó, se consumió inmediatamente y todo comenzó a dar vueltas y me desmayé.

…

Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que lo de estos últimos días y, supongo..., lo del estadio..., no era más que una estrategia que habían diseñado? –pregunta un chico rubio, un poco más alto que yo y de unos hermosos ojos azules

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida, no sé donde estoy, ni que paso.

-Katniss, respóndeme, era una estrategia que habían diseñado?- veo el dolor en su mirada, las flores de mis manos y me doy cuenta que estoy junto a un tren y que traigo una trenza. ¡Oh por Dios¡ ¿Que hago en el cuerpo de Katniss Everdeen?

_-_No. Es decir, ni siquiera podía hablar con él en el estadio, ¿no? _–_balbuceo, no tengo idea de que hacer para cambiar la historia aunque me la sé de memoria cada dialogo, cada palabra descripción y pensamiento. Pero mi cabeza esta embotada y no logro encontrar que decir.

_-_Pero sabías lo que quería que hicieses, ¿verdad? –me pregunta, y me muerdo el labio, creo que me bloquee no se qué hacer. ¿Suzanne por qué escribiste esto?

_-_ ¿Katniss? -Me suelta la mano y doy un paso, como para recuperar el equilibrio _-_ ¿fue todo por los juegos? ¿Una actuación?

-No todo, yo -respondo, agarrando las flores con fuerza.

-Entonces, ¿cuánto? No, olvídalo, supongo que la verdadera pregunta es qué quedará cuando lleguemos a casa.

-No lo sé. Yo, Peeta yo -respondo y comienzo a llorar de desesperación. No se qué hacer para corregir esto. Si tan solo hubiera aparecido una escena antes, una página antes.

No puedo creer que yo le esté haciendo esto. Él espera a que se lo explique, pero no lo hago. Solo estoy llorando y trato de respirar ya que me falta aire.

_-_Bueno, pues házmelo saber cuándo lo sepas y no finjas llorar.

El dolor que desprende su voz es palpable.

Sé que se me/le han curado los oídos porque, incluso con el rumor del motor, oigo todos y cada uno de los pasos que da hacia el tren.

Me derrumbo en el suelo en posición fetal a llorar hasta que ya no puedo más.

Creo que arruine la historia. No, al diablo la historia; le eh roto el corazón a Peeta.

Cuando subo a bordo, él ya se ha acostado, toco su puerta y le ruego que me abra por casi una hora. Tampoco lo veo a la mañana siguiente. De hecho, no aparece hasta que estamos entrando en el Distrito 12. Me saluda con un gesto de cabeza, inexpresivo, Ambos tenemos los ojos rojos. Effie nos envía a lavarnos la cara.

Quiero decirle que no está siendo justo, que yo en verdad siento algo por, el que me enamore de él desde el primer libro, bueno tal vez eso no; que eran

Desconocidos; que hizo lo necesario para seguir viva, para que los dos siguieran vivos en el estadio; También quiero decirle lo mucho que ya lo echo de menos, aunque prácticamente lo acabo de conocer, pero no sería justo por mi parte.

Así que nos quedamos de pie, en silencio, observando cómo entramos en nuestra mugrienta estacioncita. A través de la ventanilla veo que el andén está hasta arriba de cámaras. Todos están deseando presenciar nuestra vuelta a casa.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo que Peeta me ofrece la mano y lo miro,

Vacilante. _-_-¿Una última vez? ¿Para la audiencia? _-_-me dice, no en tono enfadado, sino hueco, lo que es mucho peor.

El chico del pan empieza a alejarse de mí, o más bien de ella. No lo sé.

Lo cojo de la mano con fuerza, preparándome para las cámaras y temiendo el momento en que no me quede más remedio que dejarlo marchar y tal vez no recuperarlo nunca.


	2. Chapter 2

Que hago en el cuerpo de Katniss Everdeen.

2\. Que puedo hacer.

Después de casi cuatro meses de que los camarógrafos nos estuvieran acosando a Peeta y a mí, hicieron sus maletas y nos dejaron en paz; pero me dejaron sin ninguna excusa para estar con Peeta. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo arreglar las cosas, de cómo reconciliarme con Peeta o como regresar a mi vida anterior. Podría dejar que las cosas con Peeta fluyeran como en el libro, pero así perdería mucho tiempo, y en lo personal con el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndolo (de verdad) creo que me eh enamorado de él.

Así que decido ir a hablar con Haymitch y explicarle que no soy Katniss y que estoy atrapada en su historia. Después de acomodarme en la nueva casa con su/mi madre y Prim voy al quemador y le compro unas botellas de licor a Haymitch y voy a su casa.

-Haymitch ábreme necesito hablar contigo. Haymitch ábreme. – Le pido en voz alta. Después de gritarle por un rato y golpear y patear la puerta me abre un Haymitch no tan ebrio.

Al menos no lo está completamente pienso. – ¿qué quieres preciosa?, estaba durmiendo, ¿acaso tienes problemas con la nueva casa?

-No estoy de humor Haymitch, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Acaso vas a terminar conmigo, preciosa? Oh, eso sería muy doloroso, pero estas con Peeta y no quiero intervenir. Ojala quedemos como amigos.

-Jajajaja que gracioso – le digo con sarcasmo y el debió de ver la seriedad en mi cara para tomarme en serio. Gracias

-Bien, preciosa ¿qué quieres decirme?

Suspiro sonoramente y dejo salir el aire para comenzar a explicarle –Yo no soy Katniss, soy Brithgel. Estoy dentro de un libro, dentro del libro de los juegos del hambre de hecho del libro de en llamas, el segundo libro de la exitosa trilogía de Suzanne Collins la cual amodio con toda mi alma.

-Katniss… ¿te sientes bien?

-Haymitch – digo angustiada.

-Haymitch - imita mi tono de voz.

-Créeme, hice una apuesta con la madre de una amiga, pero no sabía que era real, y ahora se supone que soy Katniss Everdeen mi personaje favorito en el mundo y tengo a los dos chicos más guapos del mundo babeando por mí.

-bueno, preciosa no veo como creerte así que volveré a dormir.

Comienzo a desesperarme, y de alguna manera se que si no lo convenzo ahora no me creerá nunca Piensa, Brithgel, piensa -Tengo pruebas, se que existe el Distrito 13 y que tu madre, hermano y tu… chica murieron dos semanas después de que te coronaron vencedor porque a Snow no le gustó tu truco del campo de fuerza que usaste para ganar, también se que el pinsajo que llevo era de tu amiga Maysele.

Me estudia lentamente por largos y lentos minutos. Finalmente dice – vaya, en que lio te metiste preciosa.

-Entonces… ¿me crees? – pregunto esperanzada.

-Pues… me has dicho una prueba irrefutable.

-gracias Haymitch, pero no se qué hacer, no sé cómo regresar a mi vida y si me quedare aquí el resto de mi vida quiero hacer un poco diferente la historia o al menos no arruinarla.

-creo que tienes que saber que tarde o temprano lo arruinaras – dice mirando sus uñas. Lo ignoro.

-pero Peeta no me ama. El ama a Katniss, la cara, voz, y mente de Katniss no a mí. No a Brithgel.

-preciosa ¿has visto tu cara y escuchado tu voz? – me pregunta.

\- sí. – Le respondo confundida.

-¿Y ah cambiado desde que entraste ah esta historia?

-no…

\- y tampoco a cambiado la cara de Katniss, entonces…

No puede ser - entonces si tengo la misma cara voz y lo único que cambio fue mi nombre, color de ojos y tono de piel, significa…

-Ahora lo vez preciosa no.2

-entonces el si está enamorado de mi – sonrió, aunque en el fondo se que esto realmente no tiene sentido.

-claro que si – dice, y le da un trago a su botella, y no aguanto más y lo abrazo- ¿Por qué el abrazo?

-eres de mis personajes favoritos y te admiro y me agradas aun detrás de esa mascara de sarcasmo, pero sé que en el fondo solo quieres ser feliz y que tal vez te guste Effie.

-definitivamente no eres Katniss – dice mirándome atentamente.

-lo sé, ahora me reconciliaré con su madre eh intentare escoger y si quiero que Gale me bese o no, si cambiare la historia o que pasará y como reconciliarme con Peeta porque no creo soportar hasta la gira de la victoria.

-y sigo firme en lo que dije. Hablas demasiado muy rápido para ser Katniss, y… acaso dijiste ¿besarte con Gale?

-yo…esa fue Katniss no yo y aun no ocurre, y hablo muy rápido porque soy una fangirl.

Rueda los ojos – ahora tu eres Katniss y tienes que saber que si cambias cualquier palabra, cualquier movimiento podría afectar gravemente la historia.

-Lo sé, adiós Haymitch.

Con eso me voy a mi nueva casa y me reconcilio con su/mi madre. Me voy a dormir. Cuando despierto es domingo en la mañana; es muy temprano, pero me baño con agua caliente, me visto y me hago una trenza, dudando al principio ya que no me gusta hacerme trenzas pero esta no soy yo, al principio no recuerdo como hacer una trenza pero después lo hago naturalmente como si tuviera años de práctica que seguramente tiene Katniss. Estos dedos que no se si sean los míos o los de ella recuerdan de memoria como hacerlo.

Me voy a mi/su antigua casa de la beta; la película no refleja en lo más mínimo la muerte y pobreza que asecha a estas casas. A estas personas, no necesito verlo más de cinco minutos para saber que les haría bien una rebelión.

Me pongo las botas que son muy cómodas y abrigadoras. Llego a la verja y como siempre no está cargada, así que me es fácil deslizarme hacia el bosque. El tiempo aun esta lo bastante cálido como para que no necesite chaqueta. Empaqueto una bolsa llena de comidas especiales, pollo frio y queso y pan de panadería y naranjas. Recupero mi arco y mis flechas en unos minutos, tardo un poco, pero las consigo, solo que no sé si es por intuición o por probablemente los recuerdos de Katniss. Voya nuestro/su sitio, el de Gale y mío/ella, donde habíamos/ellos compartido el desayuno la mañana de la cosecha que me/la envió a los Juegos. Espero por lo menos dos horas. Había empezado a pensar que el había renunciado a mí/ella a pesar de haber leído el libro, en las semanas que habían pasado. O que ya no le importaba. Que me odiaba, incluso. Y la idea de perderlo para siempre, a mi/su mejor amigo, la única persona a la que le había confiado nunca mis/sus secretos que no estoy segura cuales son, era tan dolorosa que no pude soportarla. No por encima de todo lo que había pasado.

Podía sentir mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas y un nudo empezando a formarse en mi garganta de la forma en que hace cuando me pongo triste.20

Entonces alzo la vista y allí esta él, a tres metros de distancia, simplemente mirándome. Era incluso más guapo y fuerte que Liam; solo que de forma delgada y no fornido como Hemsworth. Sin pensar siquiera, solo siguiendo mi instinto por el libro me levanto de un salto y lo rodeo con los brazos, haciendo un sonido raro que combinaba risa, ahogo y llanto. Es ella o soy yo, no importa, pero me siento en casa. Me siento reconfortada, siento que recupero un amigo. El me sostiene con tanta fuerza que no puedo verle la cara, pero paso mucho, mucho tiempo antes de que me suelte, y eso fue porque no tenía mucha elección, ya que me había dado un ataque de hipo increíblemente ruidoso y tenía que beber algo.

Hacemos lo de siempre este día. Comemos el desayuno. Cazamos y pescamos y recolectamos. Hablamos de la gente en la ciudad. Pero no sobre nosotros, su nueva vida en las minas, mi/su tiempo en la arena. Solo sobre otras cosas. Para cuando estamos en el agujero en la verja que está más cerca del Quemador, me parece que creía de verdad que las cosas volverían a ser lo mismo. Que podríamos seguir adelante como siempre. Le doy a Gale toda la caza para canjear ya que nosotras ahora tenemos muchísima comida. Le digo que no pasaré por el Quemador, incluso aunque tenía muchas ganas de ir allí, porque mi madre y hermana ni siquiera sabían que había ido a cazar y se estarían preguntando donde estaba. Entonces de pronto, cuando estoy sugiriendo que yo me encargaría de revisar diariamente las trampas, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa.

Yo tendría que seguir la historia pero por alguna razón le correspondo el beso, tal vez es que solo eh tenido un novio, y que hace un tiempo que necesito cariño, tal vez es que estoy desesperada por todo lo que está ocurriendo, pero le correspondo el beso.

Después de casi medio minuto en el que el beso se está tornando rápido, reacciono y abro los ojos y me separo de golpe completamente sorprendida.

Entonces él me suelta y dice, "Tenía que hacerlo. Por lo menos una vez." Y se va.

Me dejo caer en el suelo y quedo incluso más sorprendida y confundida que Katniss.

Esto no está pasando Me digo una y otra vez, pero desgraciadamente, si está pasando.


	3. Chapter 3

Desde el beso de Gale quedé confundida pero sigo intentando reconciliarme con Peeta. Lo eh buscado a diario pero siempre está en su casa y no me abre; solo sale para visitar a su familia y llevarle pan a la mía, pero "curiosamente" siempre lo hace cuando yo estoy fuera cazando. Maldigo mentalmente a Suzanne por hacer que Peeta tardara tanto tiempo en reconciliarse con Katniss, pero le agradezco internamente por evitar que Gale me volviera a besar. No se qué haría si el volviera a besarme.

Los recuerdos y pensamientos de Katniss cada vez controlan más mi mente pero aun conservo mis pensamientos, es como si la mitad de mi cerebro fuera Katniss y la otra mitad Brithgel. Es demasiado cansado.

Después de lo de Gale empecé a pasar tiempo con Magde y nos volvimos grandes amigas. Ella me intenta enseñar a tocar el piano pero lo que en realidad me gusta a mi es escucharla tocar. En algunas ocasiones fuimos al bosque y yo cazaba – pude aprender a cazar como Katniss. Después de todo este era/es su cuerpo – y ella recolectaba fresas. Un día a la semana o dos íbamos a comer a casa de la otra, lo cual me preocupaba ya que yo sabía que ella moriría y ambas nos hicimos muy unidas a la otra. No quiero perderla.

También paso tiempo con Haymitch planeando cada movimiento para no arruinar la historia. Lo cual significa que tengo que contarle con todo detalle lo que recuerdo y que sucederá si lo hago, y después tengo que soportar sus regaños.

Esta mañana comienza la gira de la victoria. Así que significa que me reconciliare con Peeta. Al mediodía estarán en mi nueva casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Los periodistas, las cámaras, incluso Effie Trinket, mi/su antigua escolta, se habrán encaminado hacia el Distrito 12 desde el Capitolio. También habrá otros

Esperando. Personal para satisfacer todas mis necesidades en el largo viaje en tren. Un equipo de preparación para embellecerme para apariciones en público. Mi estilista y amigo, Cinna, que diseño los preciosos conjuntos que hicieron que la audiencia se fijara en mi/ella por primera vez en los Juegos del Hambre. El sol persiste en alzarse, así que me obligo a levantarme. Todas mis articulaciones protestan y mi pierna izquierda lleva tanto tiempo dormida que me lleva varios minutos de andar en círculos el poder devolverle la sensibilidad. He estado en el bosque tres horas, pero ya que no he intentado cazar en serio, no tengo nada que mostrar por ello. Ya no importa para mi/su madre y Prim. Pueden permitirse comprar carne en la carnicería de la ciudad, aunque a ninguna nos gusta más que la caza fresca. Pero mi ahora mejor amigo Gale Hawthorne y su familia dependen del botín de hoy, y no puedo defraudarlos. Empiezo la caminata de hora y media que me llevara el recorrer nuestra línea de trampas. En este momento Gale ya habrá fichado en las minas, tomado hacia las profundidades de la tierra el ascensor que revuelve el estomago, y estará golpeando en una veta de carbón.

La única vez que veo ahora a Gale es los domingos, cuando nos encontramos en el bosque para cazar juntos.

Consigo un buen botín en las trampas―ocho conejos, dos ardillas, y un castor que nado hacia el artilugio de cable que diseño el propio Gale. Es un hacha con las trampas, ajustándolas para que doblen arboles jóvenes y así aparten a sus presas del alcance de depredadores, equilibrando troncos sobre delicados gatillos de palos, tejiendo cestas ineludibles para capturar peces. Mientras avanzo, recolocando cuidadosamente cada trampa, se que nunca podre imitar con exactitud su ojo para el equilibrio, su instinto por donde cruzará la presa el camino.

Para cuando llego a la verja que rodea el Distrito 12, el sol está bien alto. Como siempre, escucho un momento, pero no está el delator zumbido de la corriente eléctrica circulando por la cadena de cables. Acortando por callejones y a través de patios traseros. Llego a la casa de Gale en cuestión de minutos. Su madre, Hazelle, me ve a través de la ventana, donde esta inclinada sobre el fregadero de la cocina. Se seca las manos en el mandil y desaparece para encontrarse conmigo en la puerta. Le doy el botín, me abraza platicamos un rato y me voy.

Mi siguiente parada es el Quemador, Aun es raro abrir la puerta de delante con una bolsa de caza vacía, con nada que canjear, y en lugar de ello sentir el pesado bolsillo de monedas contra mi cadera. Intento pasar por tantos puestos como puedo, repartiendo mis compras de café, bollos, huevos, hilo y aceite.

Después recuerdo que tengo que comprarle tres botellas de licor blanco a una mujer manca llamada Ripper. La victima de un accidente en la mina que fue lo bastante lista como para encontrar una forma de seguir con vida.

El licor no es para mi/su familia. Es para Haymitch que lo considero también como mi familia.

Una nevada ligera empieza a caer cuando llego a la aldea de los vencedores. Entro a la casa de Haymitch esperando a que el olor me golpee, me trae lagrimas a los ojos. Camino con dificultad a través de una basura de envoltorios descartados, cristal roto y huesos hacia donde se que encontraré a Haymitch.

Se sienta en la mesa de la cocina, sus brazos desparramados sobre la madera, su cabeza en un charco de licor, roncando a plena potencia.12

Fuerzo la ventana hacia arriba, inhalando profundas bocanadas del aire limpio del exterior. Mis pies cambian de postura a través de la basura sobre el suelo, y desentierro una cafetera de latón y la lleno en el fregadero. El hornillo no está completamente estropeado y consigo coaccionar a los pocos carbones con vida para que formen una llama. Vierto algo de café en la cafetera, lo bastante como para asegurarme de que el brebaje resultante sea bueno y fuerte, y la coloco sobre el hornillo para que hierva.

Lleno un cuenco con agua helada, lo derramo sobre su cabeza, y me aparto rápidamente de su alcance. Un sonido animal gutural sale de su garganta. Salta, Golpeando su silla tres metros atrás y agitando un cuchillo. Soltando

obscenidades, acuchilla el aire varias veces antes de entrar en razón. Se seca la cara con la manga y se vuelve hacia el alfeizar donde estoy colgada, solo por si acaso tuviera que salir con rapidez.

― ¿Qué haces? ― Farfulla.

― Me dijiste que te despertara una hora antes de que vinieran las cámaras.

― ¿Qué?

― Idea tuya. ― Insisto.

Parece recordarlo.

― . ¿Por qué estoy mojado?

― Mira, si querías que te consintieran, deberías habérselo pedido a Peeta.

― ¿Haberme pedido que?

Tan solo el sonido de su voz me forma en el estomago un nudo de emociones incomodas como culpa, pena, y miedo. Y añoranza. También siento escalofríos y uso todo mi esfuerzo para no lanzarme a sus brazos.

Miro como Peeta cruza hacia la mesa, el sol de la ventana haciendo que brille la nieve fresca en su pelo rubio. Se le ve fuerte y sano, tan diferente del chico enfermo y hambriento que conoció en la arena, y ahora apenas si puedes ver su cojera. Coloca una barra de pan recién horneado sobre la mesa y extiende su mano hacia Haymitch.

― Haberte pedido que me despertaras sin darme una neumonía. ― Dice Haymitch, dándole el cuchillo. Se saca su camisa mugrienta, revelando una camiseta interior igualmente sucia, y se frota con la parte seca.

Peeta sonríe y empapa el cuchillo de Haymitch en licor blanco de una botella en el suelo. Frota la cuchilla hasta que está limpia en su camisa y parte el pan en rebanadas. Peeta nos mantiene a todos provistos de bienes recién horneados. Yo cazo. El hornea. Haymitch bebe. Tenemos nuestras propias formas de mantenernos ocupados. Después de que le haya dado a Haymitch un trozo de pan es cuando me mira por primera vez.

― ¿Quieres un trozo?

― No, comí en el Quemador. ― Digo. ― Pero gracias.

― De nada. ― Dice, tenso y eso me lastima.

No puede ser. Prácticamente no nos hemos visto ni hablado y creo que ya estoy enamorada de el.

Haymitch lanza la camisa a algún lugar en el desorden.

― Brrr. Ustedes dos tienen mucho que calentar antes del espectáculo.

Tiene razón, por supuesto. La audiencia estará esperando al par de tortolitos que ganaron los Juegos del Hambre. No a dos personas que apenas si pueden mirarse a los ojos. Pero todo lo que digo es:

― date un baño, Haymitch. – digo con sarcasmo, pero dándole una mirada significativa.

-Bien eso haré.

Se levanta con dificultad y sube lentamente las escaleras. Ambos lo miramos subir y cuando oigo la regadera rompo el silencio.

-Peeta… déjame explicarte – comienzo pero él me interrumpe un poco enojado.

-¿Explicarme que, Katniss? ¿Qué todo fue por los juegos?, te agradezco que me salvaras la vida pero no quiero que finjas ser mi amiga o algo mas solo por lastima, adiós Katniss.

Sale de la casa dando un ruidoso portazo. Está claro. Sentí como se rompía mi corazón en cuanto dijo todo eso, maldita sea. Estoy realmente enamorada de Peeta Mellark.

-Ese fue un gran golpe, preciosa – me dice Haymitch desde las escaleras- ¿Cómo piensas arreglar las cosas entre tú y él?

-creo que cambiaré un poco más la historia.

-Sabes que estás jugando con fuego.

-Lo sé, y me voy a quemar -Salgo por la ventana, me limpio los zapatos y respiro profundamente porque sé que ahora me tendré que enfrentar a Snow.

Después de que entro y me guían al estudio. Hablo con Snow y es exactamente la misma plática que en el libro, con la única diferencia de que antes de que se valla, reúno valor, me doy la vuelta y le digo:

-hacer que yo vuelva a la arena no arreglará las cosas para usted – la conmoción que reflejan sus ojos es enorme.

Subo y me tomo un baño, mi/su madre me trae una bata para secarme y antes de que se valla le pregunto - ¿mamá podrías decirme tu nombre?

-claro hija – me dice visiblemente confundida – mi nombre es…

Y en ese momento entra mi equipo de preparación evitando que oiga el nombre de mi/su madre.

…

Ayer comenzó la gira y nos grabaron mientras veía a Peeta y me lanzaba a sus brazos y caíamos a la nieve. No nos besamos, - Haymitch nos interrumpió - yo no podía soportar besarlo sabiendo que él me… la… que nos odiaba a ambas.

Ahora estamos comiendo en el comedor y le menciono a Effie que debería de planificar que pasaría si el tren se detuviera una hora, lo cual me salva de tener que disculparme.

Le pido a Haymitch que me pase la sal, que es la señal que estuve planeando con él. Entonces finge desmayarse. Se cae al suelo con todo y mantel y moja la camisa de Peeta con vino. Todos se agachan a ayudarlo y Effie obliga a Peeta a irse a cambiar de ropa entre chillidos desesperados. La miro por un segundo; sonriendo por su preocupación por Haymitch.

Sabia que el Heffie era cannon pienso.

Peeta se va a su cuarto, y yo lo sigo sin que los demás se den cuenta. Abro la puerta sin tocar y me encuentro con un Peeta sin camisa, me quedo embobada viéndolo pero me repongo en unos cuantos segundos. Me iría peor si se enfada ahora.

-Peeta, tenemos que hablar. Tenemos que arreglar esto. Aunque no lo creas me importas y ya no quiero seguir así. Ya no puedo seguir así. – Reprimo unas cuantas lágrimas y me esfuerzo por verme firme, sincera y decidida.

Me ve por unos minutos suspira sonoramente. Se ve derrotado y desolado. Eso me parte el corazón. Dice – Lo sé. En verdad tenemos que arreglar esto, mira, Katniss, llevo un tiempo con la intención de hablarte sobre la forma de la que actué en el tren. Quiero decir, el último tren. El que nos trajo a casa. Yo sabía que tu tenias algo con Gale. Estaba celoso de el incluso antes de conocerte oficialmente. Y no fue justo atarte a nada que sucediera en los Juegos. Lo siento.

Su disculpa me toma por sorpresa a pesar de haber leído el libro. Siento escalofríos por saber que las cosas están volviendo a su curso.

Everllark manda

― Yo también lo siento. ― Digo, y en verdad lo hago. Siento haberle hecho daño y que ella (La Katniss original) también lo haya hecho. Tal vez también debería disculparme en nombre de Suzanne,… pero sería raro.

― No hay nada por lo que debas disculparte. Solo nos estabas manteniendo con vida – cuando me dice esto me dan una increíblemente grandes ganas de besarlo. Con solo pensar en besarlo me sonrojo – Pero no quiero que sigamos así, ignorándonos mutuamente en la vida real y cayendo sobre la nieve cada vez que hay una cámara cerca. Así que pensé que si dejaba de estar tan, ya sabes, herido, podríamos intentar ser amigos.

― Si. ― Digo. Realmente feliz y corro a abrazarlo. No se si debería de hacer esto, pero ¿A quién le importa?

― Empecemos con algo básico. – Me dice separándose ligeramente de mi, pero puedo ver en sus ojos que en verdad no quiere hacerlo – ¿No es raro que sepa que arriesgarías tu vida para salvar la mía. . . pero que no sepa cuál es tu color favorito? ― Dice con una pequeña e irónica sonrisa.

Una sonrisa llega a mis labios.

― Verde. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

― Naranja.

― ¿Naranja? ¿Como el pelo de Effie? Que brillante ¿No te gusta más el tono atardecer?

La mirada de incredulidad que cruza su cara es muy grande, y le da un muy atractivo nivel de ternura – Si. Exactamente ese color ¿cómo lo supiste?

-no lo sé.- miento, encogiéndome de hombros - ¿sabes?, todo el mundo está delirando con tus pinturas. Me siento mal por no haberlas visto. ― Digo. Y en verdad me siento mal porque quiero ver esas pinturas.

― Bueno, tengo un vagón lleno de ellas.

-Bueno vamos- el me toma de la mano y me jala hacia él. Quedando realmente cerca uno del otro, se disculpa y me suelta con un adorable sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas.

-Katniss, antes de ir, quiero decirte que no me voy a interponer entre tú y Gale.

Me acerco mas a él y le digo en susurros – Peeta esto es muy complicado porque si siento algo por Gale, pero lo que siento por ti es mas grande.

Y no resisto más y lo beso. Lo beso por primera vez. Lo que siempre soñé desde la primera vez que leí el libro. El mundo real pasa a segundo plano, realmente no estoy segura de que sucede, solo puedo concentrarme en la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos. Mi mente se vacía y solo puedo sentir. Esto es maravilloso. Nos estamos besando cómodamente en su habitación uno aferrado a otro temiendo terminar con el beso. El beso al principio es dulce pero poco a poco se va tornando apasionado, su lengua delinea mis labios, pidiéndome pasar y yo le doy permiso, Solo nos concentramos en sentir. Nos separamos pocos segundos para tomar aire, pero nuestros labios se encuentran una y otra vez.

Lo tomo de la nuca y lo atraigo mas a mí, el me toma de la cintura y sorprendiéndome acaricia mis piernas y me levanta para cargarme, yo me aferro a su cintura con mis piernas y profundizo el beso. En este momento ya eh perdido la cordura, y no me importa nada lo que pase con mi antigua vida, con Panem, o… lo que sea. Duramos más de una hora en nuestra sesión de besos, porque el tren empieza a moverse y la sacudida nos envía a la pared conmigo entre la pared y el cuerpo de Peeta, sin terminar con el beso. Me separo ligeramente, jadeando y ansiando sus labios para decirle – Peeta deberíamos de ir a ver tus pinturas.

Y la verdad es que no quiero dejarlo, pero aunque sea virgen se que si esto sigue no pararemos y aunque quiero hacerlo, la verdad es que no estoy lista.

-Si solo que no quiero terminar con este momento – dice y me toma de la barbilla y me vuelve a besar como si no hubiera un mañana. El mundo vuelve a desaparecer y me olvido de que yo… ¿Yo qué? ¿Quién soy? Bueno, realmente no me importa en este momento.

-Hay que lindos ya se reconciliaron awwww - dice un completamente sarcástico Haymitch- parado en la puerta. Viéndonos de brazos cruzados, la bruma en la que estaba envuelta desaparece y siento mi cara arder como nunca lo había hecho – pero que lindura. Amor adolescente, solo una cosa, si Effie los ve así los matara.

Y ahí nos damos cuenta en la situación comprometedora en que estamos: Peeta sin camisa aprisionándome en la pared y cargándome yo aferrada a él y con uno de los botones de mi blusa desabrochados por nuestras recientes actividades. Peeta me baja con cuidado al suelo, y nos separamos sonrojados, antes de alejarme demasiado me da un pequeño y casto beso y yo salgo de su cuarto con mi cara más roja que un tomate. cierro la puerta y Haymitch me da un trozo de pan con mantequilla.

-¿para qué quiero esto?- pregunto confundida.

-te levantaste rápido de la mesa. Y por lo visto te quedaste con hambre, porque te estabas intentando comer a Peeta – me sonrojo mas, Haymitch se ríe me guiña un ojo y se va aun riéndose.


	4. Chapter 4

Que hago en el cuerpo de Katniss Everdeen.

4\. noches en el tren, compromisos y un poco de amor.

Peeta sale de su habitación con la camisa puesta, lo cual me decepciona un poco. Sacudo ligeramente la cabeza, visiblemente frustrada, solo que no sé si es por mis pensamientos o por mis dementes hormonas adolescentes. Peeta sonríe ligeramente y me toma de la mano dirigiéndome al vagón de sus pinturas.

-y…. ¿que tenia Haymitch? ¿Por qué se desmayo? – me pregunta.

\- no lo sé, - respondo encogiéndome de hombros – tal vez esta embarazado o algo así.

Se ríe, y caminamos en silencio. Hacia unos vagones más abajo, y los veo. Peeta ha pintado los Juegos. De algunos no te darías cuenta al momento, si no hubieras estado con él en la arena en persona(o tener sus recuerdos). El agua goteando por las grietas de nuestra cueva. El lecho seco del estanque. Un par de manos, las suyas, escarbando en busca de raíces. Otros que cualquier espectador reconocería. El cuerno dorado llamado la Cornucopia. Clove ordenando los cuchillos dentro de su chaqueta. Uno de los mutos, sin duda el rubio y de ojos verdes que se suponía debía ser Glimmer, gruñendo mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Y yo. Yo/ella estoy/esta por todas partes. Arriba en un árbol. Golpeando una camisa contra las piedras en el arroyo. Tumbada e inconsciente sobre un charco de sangre. Y una que no puedo situar―tal vez es así como me veía (ella) cuando su fiebre estaba alta―emergiendo de una niebla plateada que combina exactamente con mis ojos.

― ¿Qué opinas? ― Pregunta con una pequeña nota de nerviosismo en su normalmente calmada voz.

― Los odio. ― Digo. Casi puedo oler la sangre, el polvo, el aliento antinatural del muto, aunque de alguna manera estoy fascinada ― Todo lo que yo hago es ir por ahí intentando olvidarme de la arena y tú la has devuelto a la vida. ¿Como recuerdas estas cosas con tanta exactitud?

― Las veo cada noche. ― Dice el.

Se a lo que se refiere. Las pesadillas ni siquiera el haberme metido en este embrollo después de los juegos me salva de las pesadillas

― Yo también. – respondo - ¿Esto ayuda? .Pintarlas?

― No lo sé. Creo que estoy algo menos asustado de ir a dormir por las noches, o me digo a mi mismo que lo estoy. ― Dice. ― Pero no se han ido a ninguna parte.

― Tal vez no lo harán. Las de Haymitch no lo han hecho. ― Haymitch no lo dice, pero estoy segura de que esa es la razón por la que no le gusta dormir en la oscuridad.

― No. Pero para mí, es mejor despertarme con un pincel que con un cuchillo en la mano. ― Dice. ― ¿Así que de verdad los odias?

― Si. Pero son extraordinarios. De verdad. ― Digo. Y sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo me acerco a él y le doy un pequeño beso.

Cuando me comienzo a separar de él, me toma suavemente de la barbilla y me acerca mas a él, me dejo llevar por él, pero el beso no dura mucho, solo lo suficiente para saber que él me necesita tanto como yo a él.

― Vamos, ya casi estamos en el Distrito Once. Vamos a echarle un vistazo.

Vamos al último vagón del tren. Hay sillas y sofás para sentarse, pero lo que es extraordinario es que las ventanas traseras se retraen hacia el techo así que estas en el exterior, al aire libre.

Reducimos un poco la velocidad y creo que vamos a hacer otra parada, cuando la verja se alza ante nosotros. Alzándose por lo menos a diez metros de altura y coronada por espirales retorcidas de alambre de espino, hace que la nuestra del Distrito 12 parezca infantil. Mis ojos rápidamente inspeccionan la base, que está alineada con enormes placas de metal.

― Esto es diferente. ― Dice Peeta.3y

Yo solo asiento. Esto es más grande y controlado de lo que esperaba al leer el libro. Realmente no entiendo como alguien podría vivir aquí. Como pudo Rue vivir aquí.

― .Cuanta gente crees tú que vive aquí? ― Pregunta Peeta. Sacudo la cabeza. En el libro se refieren a él como un distrito grande, eso es todo. Sin cifras reales sobre la población. Empiezo a cansarme de la inmensidad, de lo interminable que es este sitio. Cuando Effie viene a mandarnos que nos vistamos, no objeto. Estoy tan cansada y ligeramente perturbada que incluso salgo sin despedirme de Peeta. Voy a mi compartimento y dejo que mi equipo de preparación me haga el pelo y el maquillaje. Cinna viene con un bonito vestido naranja con un patrón de flores otoñales. Pienso en cuanto le gustará el color a Peeta.

Todo transcurre igual al libro en la ceremonia, pero cuando le disparan al anciano comienzo a llorar y hago todo lo posible por reprimir las lagrimas.

…

Una luz nos golpea, y pongo la sonrisa más brillante que puedo.

Bajamos los escalones y somos absorbidos por lo que se convierte en una ronda indistinguible de cenas, ceremonias, y viajes en tren. Cada día es lo mismo. Despertarse. Vestirse. Conducir entre muchedumbres que nos aclaman. Escuchar el discurso en nuestro honor. Dar un discurso de agradecimiento en respuesta, pero solo el que nos dio el Capitolio, ahora nunca añadidos personales. Vestirse con ropa de noche. Acudir a la cena. Tren. Durante las ceremonias, somos solemnes y respetuosos pero siempre unidos, por nuestras manos, nuestros brazos. En las cenas, estamos al borde del delirio por nuestro mutuo amor. Nos besamos, bailamos, nos pillan intentando escaparnos para estar a solas, y eso ya no es nada fingido por mi lado. En el tren, nos sentimos silenciosamente miserables mientras intentamos evaluar el efecto que estamos teniendo.

Me gustaría decir que Peeta y yo estamos mas unidos pero nuestra preocupación nos ah distanciado, no es como si nos ignoráramos, pero es como si no estuviéramos de amor como para demostrarnos cariño físico o algo así.

Cinna empieza a recoger mi ropa alrededor de la cintura. El equipo de preparación se vuelve loco por los círculos debajo de mis ojos. Effie empieza a darme pastillas para dormir, pero no funcionan. No lo bastante bien. Solo me duermo para despertarme a pesadillas que han incrementado en número e intensidad. Peeta, que se pasa una gran parte de la noche vagando por el tren, me oye gritar mientras lucho por salir del aturdimiento de la droga que solo prolonga los horribles sueños. El consigue despertarme y tranquilizarme. Después se sube a la cama para sostenerme hasta que vuelvo a dormirme. Después de eso, rechazo las pastillas. Pero cada noche lo dejo entrar en mi cama. Soportamos la oscuridad, envueltos en los brazos del otro, protegiéndonos de peligros que pueden descender en cualquier momento. No pasa nada mas, solo un débil y completamente sincero beso de buenas noches y eso es todo, pero nuestro arreglo rápidamente se convierte en objeto de cotilleo en el tren.

Cuando Effie me lo menciona, Le digo que haremos un esfuerzo por ser mas discretos, pero no lo hacemos. Las consecutivas apariciones en el 2 y el 1 son su propia clase de horribles. Para cuando llegamos al Capitolio, Hacemos apariciones Interminables ante muchedumbres adoradoras. No necesitamos convencer a nadie en el Capitolio de nuestro amor. De vuelta en nuestras habitaciones en el Centro de Entrenamiento, yo soy la que sugiere la proposición pública de matrimonio. Peeta accede a hacerlo pero luego desaparece en su habitación durante mucho tiempo. Haymitch me dice que lo deje solo.

― Creí que lo quería, de todas formas. ― Digo, aunque en el fondo se lo que ocurre tengo miedo, de abrir realmente mi corazón. Estoy asustada por todo esto, podría morir o matarlos a todos y tampoco me encanta la idea de romperle el corazón a Peeta.

― No así. ― Dice Haymitch. ― El quería que fuera real.

―pero lo que siento por él es real. – Vuelvo a mi habitación y me acuesto debajo de las mantas. Comienzo a temblar con un solo pensamiento en mi mente "Extraño mi hogar"

Esa noche, en el escenario delante del Centro de Entrenamiento, balbuceamos como podemos nuestras respuestas a una lista de preguntas. Caesar Flickerman, en su brillante traje azul medianoche, su pelo, parpados y labios aun teñidos de azul pastel, nos guía sin fallos en la entrevista. Cuando nos pregunta sobre el futuro, Peeta se coloca sobre una rodilla, abre su corazón, y me suplica que me case con él. Yo, por supuesto, acepto, derramando algunas lágrimas de alegría. Caesar está fuera de si, la audiencia del Capitolio esta histérica, planos de muchedumbres por todo Panem muestran un país loco de felicidad.

El Presidente Snow en persona nos hace una visita sorpresa para felicitarnos. Le da la mano a Peeta y le da una palmadita aprobadora en el hombro. A mi me abraza, envolviéndome en el olor a sangre y rosas, y planta un beso hinchado en mi mejilla. Cuando se aparta, sus dedos clavándose en mis brazos, su cara sonriendo a la mía, me atrevo a alzar las cejas. Ellas

Preguntan lo que mis labios no pueden. _¿Lo hice? ¿Fue suficiente? ¿Fue el renunciar a todo, seguir el juego, prometer casarme con Peeta, suficiente?_

Como respuesta, sacude la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.49

En ese único levísimo movimiento, veo el fin de la esperanza, el principio de la destrucción, aunque ya lo sabía. Pero creí que tal vez yo podría…

Caesar Flickerman pregunta si el presidente tiene una fecha en mente.

― Oh, antes de que pongamos una fecha, mejor que lo dejemos claro con la madre de Katniss. ― Dice el presidente. El publico suelta una gran carcajada y el presidente me rodea con un brazo. ― Tal vez si todo el país lo asimila, conseguiremos casarte antes de los treinta.

― Probablemente tenga usted que aprobar una nueva ley. ― Digo con una risita.

― Si eso es lo que hace falta. ― Dice el presidente con buen humor cómplice.

La fiesta, que tiene lugar en la sala de banquetes de la mansión del Presidente Snow, no tiene igual.

Las mesas de cena tradicionales han sido sustituidas por innumerables sofas y sillas acolchados,

― Quiero probar todo lo que hay en la sala. ― Le digo a Peeta.

Puedo verlo intentando descifrar mi expresión, para interpretar mi transformación. Dado que no sabe que el Presidente Snow piensa que he fracasado, solo puedo asumir que piensa que hemos triunfado. Tal vez incluso crea que siento algo de felicidad genuina por nuestro compromiso – lo cual es cierto, a pesar de que no me encanta la idea de casarme a los 17-. Sus ojos reflejan su curiosidad pero solo brevemente, porque estamos en pantalla.

― Entonces mejor que te restrinjas. ― Dice.

―Okay, no más de un bocado de cada plato. ― Digo. Mi resolución es casi inmediatamente minada en la primera mesa, que tiene unas veinte sopas, cuando encuentro un cremoso pure de calabaza con nuez picada y pequeñas semillas negras. ―! Podría limitarme a comer esto toda la noche! ― Exclamo. Pero no lo hago.

Después del desagradable incidente con Octavia y las copas para vomitar, Peeta me lleva a la pista de baile.

― Peeta, nos traen aquí para luchar a muerte por su entretenimiento. ― Digo tratando de tranquilizarlo. ― De verdad, esto no es nada en comparación.

― Lo sé. Lo sé. Solo es que a veces ya no puedo soportarlo. Hasta el punto en que. . . No estoy seguro de que haré. ― Se para. Luego susurra. ― Tal vez nos equivocamos, Katniss.

― ¿Sobre qué? ― Pregunto.

― Sobre intentar acallar las cosas en los distritos. ― Dice.

Mi cabeza gira velozmente de lado a lado, pero nadie parece haber oído. Los cámaras se desviaron en una mesa de marisco, y las parejas bailando a nuestro alrededor están o muy borrachas o muy concentradas en sí mismas como para darse cuenta.

― Lo siento. ― Dice.

― Ahórralo para casa. ― Le digo y le doy un pequeño beso. Tengo que admitir que me siento profundamente enamorada cuando dice cosas como esas.

Justo entonces aparece Portia con un hombre grande que parece vagamente familiar. Lo presenta como Plutarch Heavensbee, el nuevo Vigilante Jefe. Plutarch le pregunta a Peeta si puede robarme para un baile. Peeta ha recuperado su cara de cámara y me pasa a el con naturalidad, avisándolo de que no se tome libertades. No estoy acostumbrada a que me toquen, excepto Maia o mí familia, y últimamente Peeta.

Charlamos sobre la fiesta, sobre el entretenimiento, sobre la comida,

― Oh, usted es quien. . . ― Rio, fingiendo acordarme de él salpicando al caerse en el bol del ponche. Debieron de poner esa escena en la película.

― Si. Y te complacerá saber que nunca me he recuperado. ― Dice Plutarch.

― Bien. ¿Así que usted es el Vigilante Jefe este año? Eso debe de ser un gran honor.

― Entre tu y yo, no había muchos aspirantes al puesto. ― Dice. ― Tanta responsabilidad sobre como saldrán los Juegos.

― ¿Ya están planeando los Juegos del Quarter Quell? ― Digo, necesito saber si tendré que regresar a los juegos, o más bien si tendré que ir por primera vez a ellos.

― Oh, si. Bueno, han estado trabajándose desde hace años, por supuesto. Las arenas no se construyen en un día. Pero el, por decirlo de algún modo, sabor de los Juegos se va a determinar ahora. Lo creas o no, tengo una reunión de estrategia esta noche. Plutarch se aparta un paso y saca un reloj de oro en una cadena de un bolsillo de su chaleco. Abre la tapa, mira la hora, y frunce el ceño.

― Tendré que irme pronto. ― Gira el reloj para que pueda ver la esfera. ― Empieza a medianoche.

― Eso parece tarde para . . . ― Digo, pero entonces algo me distrae, mi sinsajo… Fuck.

Cierra el reloj.

― Eso es muy bonito. ― Digo con una falsa y muy practicada sonrisa.

― Oh, es más que bonito. Es único. ― Dice. ― Si alguien pregunta por mi, di que me he ido a casa a la cama. Se supone que las reuniones se deben mantener en secreto. Pero pensé que sería seguro decírtelo a ti.

― Si. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Cuando nos damos la mano, hace una pequeña reverencia, un gesto común aquí en el Capitolio.

― Bueno, te veré el próximo verano en los Juegos, Katniss. Mis mejores deseos para con tu compromiso, y buena suerte con tu madre.

― La necesitare.

Lamentablemente el convencer a mi nueva madre de casarme no es lo mas difícil que tendré que hacer.

Plutarch desaparece y camino sin rumbo entre la multitud, buscando a Peeta, mientras extraños me felicitan. Encuentro a Peeta admirando una mesa de tartas elaboradamente decoradas. Hay panaderos que han venido desde las cocinas especialmente para hablar con él sobre glaseados, y puedes verlos atropellándose los unos a los otros para responder a sus preguntas. Lo cual me hace reír.

Entrelazo su brazo izquierdo con el mío y recargo mi cabeza en su hombro. Se que esto no lo haría Katniss, pero en este momento realmente necesito de Peeta.

…

Viajamos por las calles del Capitolio en un coche con ventanas tintadas. Detrás de nosotros, otro coche trae a los equipos de preparación. Las multitudes de gente celebrando son tan grandes que es un viaje lento. Pero Effie ha hecho una ciencia de esto, y exactamente a la una en punto estamos de vuelta en el tren y este sale de la estación. Haymitch es depositado en su cuarto. Cinna ordena te y todos tomamos asiento alrededor de la mesa mientras Effie hace sonar los papeles de sus horarios y nos recuerda que aun estamos en el tour.

― Esta el Festival de la Cosecha en el Distrito Doce sobre el que pensar. Así que sugiero que bebamos nuestro te y vayamos directos a la cama. ― Nadie discute.

Cuando abro los ojos, es primera hora de la tarde. Mi cabeza descansa sobre el brazo de Peeta. No recuerdo que viniera anoche. Me doy la vuelta pero ya está despierto.

― Sin pesadillas. ― Dice.

― ¿Qué? ― Pregunto.

― No tuviste ninguna pesadilla anoche.

Tiene razón. Por primera vez en siglos he dormido toda la noche.

― Aunque tuve un sueño. ― Digo, pensando. ― Estaba siguiendo a un sinsajo por el bosque. Durante mucho tiempo. En realidad era Rue. Quiero decir, cuando cantaba, tenía su voz.

― ¿Adonde te llevo? ― Dice, apartándome el pelo de la frente. Cierro los ojos por unos segundos disfrutando de su contacto.

― No lo sé. Nunca llegamos. ― Digo. ― Pero me sentía feliz o algo así.

― Bueno, dormías como si estuvieras feliz o algo así. – sonríe.

― Peeta, ¿cómo es que nunca se cuando estas teniendo una pesadilla?

― No lo sé. No creo que grite o me revuelva o nada. Solo me despierto, paralizado por el terror.

― Deberías despertarme. ― Digo, pensando sobre cómo puedo interrumpir su sueño dos o tres veces en una mala noche. Sobre cuánto puede llevarle el tranquilizarme.

― No es necesario. Mis pesadillas suelen ser sobre perderte. ― Dice. ― Estoy bien en cuanto me doy cuenta de que estas a mi lado.

Ugh. Peeta hace comentarios como este tan sin venir a cuento, y es como si la golpeara en el estomago. Solo esta contestando mi pregunta con sinceridad. No me está presionando para que le responda a la altura, para que haga ninguna declaración de amor. Pero aun así ella se siente horrible, como si lo hubiera estado utilizando de alguna forma terrible. ¿Lo ah hecho?

No lo sé. Solo sé que por primera vez, me siento inmoral por tenerlo aquí en mi cama. Lo que es irónico ya que ahora estamos oficialmente prometidos. Lo cual me saca una sonrisa y me recuerda que yo no soy Katniss.

― Sera peor cuando estemos en casa y duerma solo otra vez. ― Dice.

Eso es verdad, ya casi estamos en casa.

Le doy un tímido beso y le susurro "siempre estaré a tu lado".

Entonces él me comienza a besar, al principio es un beso normal, pero rápidamente se torna apasionado, cuando me doy cuenta estoy sobre Peeta y el

ya no trae camisa y tiene un par de marcas de besos en su cuello, sus manos están cómodamente acomodadas en mi cintura y espalda, por debajo de la blusa del piyama. ¡oh por dios! estoy sintiendo el hambre de Katniss por él. Peeta aprovecha mi pausa para girarnos y quedar encima de mí, y nos seguimos besando. Cada vez hay más pasión en los besos, comienza a bajar sus labios hacia mi cuello y muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja, deja suaves y húmedos besos en mi cuello y clavícula, no puedo pensar y francamente no quiero hacerlo. Cuando besa un punto sensible en mi cuello me hace arquearme hacia él y gemir suavemente su nombre en su oído, el susurra que me quiere y es ahí cando pierdo el control total de mi cuerpo, en verdad lo quiero y lo deseo, maldita sea creo que realmente amo a Peeta Mellark.

El empieza a desabrochar los botones de mi blusa con delicadeza, viéndome a los ojos como pidiendo permiso, yo solo asiento y sé que puede ver el fuego e ilusión en mis ojos. Cuando está en el último botón…Alguien toca la puerta. Es Effie.

-despiértense hoy va a ser un día muy muy muy importante.

Peeta se quita de encima de mí y se disculpa. Ambos estamos sonrojados y tratando de tranquilizar nuestro pulso y respiraciones. Cuando se va a levantar de la cama lo tomo de la mano lo veo a los ojos y le digo:

-quiero que sepas que en verdad estoy feliz por nuestro compromiso y espero con ansias ser la señora Mellark y que estoy de acuerdo con lo que casi ocurrió, y… bueno tu sabes.

Le doy un pequeñísimo beso y salgo corriendo directamente hacia el baño sin darle tiempo a decirme algo mas, él se va a su cuarto completamente feliz.


End file.
